Irreplaceable gift
by XiaoyinFan1
Summary: The greatest gift he ever had, and he would take the risk just to protect his own son. For 7 years, he had nothing to do but to find them. But he never knew that he will be surprised, so see what was on his son, all along. XIAOYIN. (SEQUEL of The time I protect you) on-going. Romance/ Family/ Adventure
1. Chapter 1 Morning Call

**AN/: Hi! Writer-san is back! (I like being called writer-san since I started RPing)**

**Sorry if I went hiatus for a while. While making this one, we are on our way to our final exams for Psychology. I don't know if I have to be excited about it. So, I know I didn't promise you guys a sequel, right? Did I? Well, I don't remember (shot writer). But, one of the reviewers already has an idea about it xD so she knew that THERE is going to BE a sequel of "The time I protect you".**

**There's no backing out, is there? Hehehe!**

**I'm so happy to make a sequel out of this. I can't believe I will be making one xD**

**So I might go OOC…gomenasai ==" but please do support me since this is JUST the intro and no throwing of fires ok?**

**HERE IS THE 1****ST**** CHAPTER. ¡adiós, que lo paséis bien!**

**Chapter 1: Morning call.**

**-oOo-**

Have you ever thought about waking up in the morning, with the one that you love the most?

Have you ever thought waking up in the morning forgetting all of your problems?

Have you ever thought that you will reach your dream that was once impossible for you?

.

.

.

He never thought he would.

Warm pillows and covers still have him asleep. He ignored the alarm clock annoyingly waking him up over and over again. It must be fatigue that had him asleep for the whole day. The sun rose awhile ago, and he is still asleep. He sleeps soundly and peacefully, without anyone that is interrupting his own dreams.

Curtains were being blown by the wind from the outside, hearing the birds that are flying past.

Suddenly, a gentle pat on his face was enough to wake him up. He hummed in his sleep, not opening his eyes neither even saying a word. He thought he was hugging her, but the softness of the pillow and early realization had him think that she is no longer beside him. The patting kept on going, with a soft voice that is calling his name over and over again. He liked the way she say him name; the sound of her voice that he would never get tired off.

"Jin? Wake up…"

"Hnn…"

His face was still dug on the pillow he is hugging. His fringes swept in different directions and entangled from the way he moved in bed. Feeling the pat on his cheek, he slightly opened his chestnut eyes to her.

"Come on honey, it's late…" Although blurry, he could see her grin at him softly.

He hummed again and playfully dug his face more to the pillow.

"It's still early…" he hummed softly under the pillow and turned his body to the other side of the bed. He could hear her pout, and then felt her weight over his back, her warm breath on his back neck made him shudder a little.

"Jin, if you are not gonna wake up, who is going to eat my omelets and pancakes?" she pouted again. Hearing this, he smirked a little and turned around to see her; she situated her body over his body and her face merely close to his. By the time he turned around, he wrapped his hands around her waist and smiled a little.

It felt so good seeing her first thing in the morning.

"Omelets?" he said in a low hoarse voice, viewing her face shadowed over his face. Her grin grew wide as she swept his fringes to take a better view of his face.

"Yhup." She said while piercing her lips together. "I cooked omelets and pancakes, because you came home yesterday all tired. So I decided to make it special."

Jin grinned widely, showing his teeth, sliding his forefinger to her flawless cheek down to her chin.

"Xiao, whatever you do for me, it's already special." He then pulled her head towards his and gave her a kiss, still having her in his arms. Giggling, he playfully turned his body around making her rested at the bed and him over her, still kissing her.

They have been through many obstacles in their life, and now they finally reached to the point where they both longed for.

From this day, they are already 1 year married, and 1 or more years had passed since the incident, but it felt like decades ago that they slightly forgotten what had happened back then. Their marriage was a success, and everybody that they invited appeared at the wedding.

Surprisingly, Hwoarang was Jin's best man. Jin would really want to hesitate at first, but due to Xiaoyu's strong request, he accepted him to be his best man for the wedding. Hwoarang was jaw dropped after hearing from Asuka his role for the wedding—and his role as a godfather if possible. Asuka had told Xiaoyu how Hwoarang reacted that time—how he punch the punching bag so hard that he made a big hole in it, resulting the sand pour down to the floor.

Hwoarang would want to hesitate too, but he can't because one: Xiaoyu is hard to resist; and two: Lili looked great in her dress that time. While at the wedding, Jin heard him mumble while looking at Lili as she walked to the isle. She 'looked like an angel', making Jin chuckle a little in the middle of the wedding.

Uncomfortable, Asuka took the risk 'for her friend's sake' to wear a gown, and stayed like that even after the reception. She disliked wearing a gown, a long gown, and she couldn't even move a little at her dress. She tripped many times, good thing one time, Hwoarang caught her before she could hit the floor. Nina helped organizing the event, for 'it was her duty as his bodyguard and assistant' to help with the wedding.

But the good news is that Lars didn't get to drink so many alcohols that time, for Jin had programmed Alisa to help prevent Lars from drinking. The cake was tall with a figurine at the top of it. Unexpectedly, Xiao went to draw a white cream over Jin's face; in revenge, he did the same and it started a whole cake fight. It was the first time that Jin had laughed so hard that time, seeing everyone with cake cream over their faces, and returning to their homes like that.

Too bad those 3 young executives didn't go to the wedding.

He hasn't seen them for over a year and no news as well.

How are they doing now anyway?

"Oh yeah, somebody called earlier looking for you."

Jin stopped kissing her neck and cuddling her, and went to pull away and view her face. His eyes softened as he kept on brushing her hair with his fingers. Xiaoyu could only move her arms, since his weight is over hers.

"From Zaibatsu?"

"Hm, not exactly." She whispered and went to rub his chest. "It was Lars."

"Lars?" He tilted his head as he stared below her and furrowed his eyebrows in curiousness. "Why?"

"Well, he didn't tell me exactly, but he wants to speak to you privately over the phone."

He scoffed a breath and leaned his head closer to her, and said in a whisper.

"He could wait…" then a giggle escaped from his smile as he bent down and went to kiss her again. Gapping her mouth slightly, Jin's tongue went to maneuver inside her mouth. The kiss went hungrier making Xiaoyu slide her hand under his polo, rubbing his back, and the other ruffling his hair, pulling him closer. Jin's hips went to move against hers as his hands went under her shirt. Feeling her cold hand on his bare back, he kissed her even hungrier, moaning slightly, and kept on travelling his hands over her body.

Jin went down and licked her neck, making her shudder a little, gripping his hair while moaning. As they continued…

…the phone rang.

Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing!

Jin stopped and Xiaoyu opened her eyes, as they heard the phone at the bedside ringing continuously. Xiaoyu chuckled when she heard Jin dig his face and groaned over her shoulder, making a deep sigh. She whispered to his ears.

"You…need to get that."

Jin groaned even more in misery; at the fact the phone call interrupted the greatest part. He still had his face hidden on her shoulders, at the pillow at her head. He doesn't want to get up, now that he is on top of her.

"Jin…"

"Hnnnnn…." He kept on groaning. "They will have to wait."

"Honey, it might be Lars…"

"I don't care…he's interrupting my mood…"

Xiaoyu sighed, hearing her husband talk like a kid. The phone still rang and rang.

"Aren't you…gonna get that?"

With a final sigh, he pulled away slightly, enough to view her face. He frowned slightly at her contented smiling face. He knew that he HAS to get that phone call, in the middle of THIS kind of situation. He has no other choice.

"Haa…" he sighed. "Alright, I'll get the damn phone call."

Xiaoyu chuckled and gave him a smack by the lips. "That's my good boy." She giggled.

Grudgingly, he tossed his body to the other side of the bed, giving Xiaoyu enough space to sit up from the bed. Xiaoyu stood up and fixed her ruffled shirt and shorts, seeing Jin lying flatly and lazily on the bed. His hand was moving, reaching for the phone.

"Come down to the kitchen if you're done, ok?" called Xiaoyu at the door. Seeing her petite body, he waved and made thumbs up as a reply. Once she left and closed the door, he went to answer the phone call.

A deep voice went to greet him.

"Good morning sunshine." A slight cackle made Jin groan. "Having a nice dream, Alice?"

"Hn…Alice?" he asked at the phone. "You got the wrong number."

"I meant, Alice in Wonderland."

"Hwoarang, if you don't have anything to do but interrupt people's businesses, then save it."

"OH! So Kazama is having a nice cuddly time with his wife huh?" then Hwoarang whispered over the phone. "When are you going to decide to have se—?"

"Once that you stopped calling and interrupting my mood, we will…" Jin said in a huge tone, as he went to groan and massaged his temple.

"Well, that's the spirit." A huge laugh went out from Hwoarang. "Oh yeah! Happy anniversary to both of you."

"Wow…" said Jin as he opened his eyes. "…this will be the first time I will hear you greet me."

"Be thankful I greeted you and remembered your anniversary, you idiot." Hwoarang sighed over the phone. "But before such, someone is here to talk to you."

The conversation was cut off when somebody took the phone. The voice changed and the way the person talked was different from Hwoarang's.

"It's been awhile…"

"Hn…and I thought Hwoarang is the only one that has the guts to disturb us." He slightly chuckled.

"Come on Jin, you are making us look bad. Besides, we didn't really interrupt you, did we?"

Jin sat up from his bed. "Lars. We. Were. THIS. CLOSE!"

A loud laugh has escaped from the speaker of the phone. Hearing this, Jin sighed and scratched his nape. He yawned lazily before hindering the OMINOUS laugh.

"I sure hope that you have enough reason to call…" He looked at the clock; 9:48 am. "…this late?"

With final chuckles, Lars tried his best to talk to him normally. "W-Well…Haha! Well, yes. I do have. But first, could I greet my only nephew a Happy Anniversary?"

Jin smirked slightly as he bent his head down. He almost forgot he is the only family Lars could hold on to at this time. "I guess…you could."

"Happy Anniversary, Jin."

"Thank you."

Lars hummed in amusement after hearing Jin thank him.

"I guess we could talk other time Jin…"

Jin raised one eyebrow in confusion, hearing Lars saying that out from the blue.

"Lars…let me make myself clear." He said. "You called after I woke up, had Hwoarang annoy me so early, and interrupted me and Xiao during our….our…our sweet situation. Now you are hanging up on me?"

"Nah…I just thought that this news might just change your mood. After all, it's your anniversary today. I can't wreck such good celebration…especially you with Xiaoyu." He paused for a moment to inhale. "I don't want to be a party pooper you know?"

Jin looked around while the phone was on his ear. He viewed the garden outside the balcony; the air passed through his hair, making his fringes sweep sideways. It felt so good to have such good breeze in the morning. He smiled and scoffed at the phone.

"I understand." He said quietly at the phone. "But by the sound of your voice just now…makes me think it's really something important."

"Hahahaha! You really know me well, Jin Kazama." Lars kept on chuckling on the phone. "Ok then. I'll see the day you want me to talk about it."

"Sure. I'll call you immediately."

"Or…" as Lars said teasingly. "…I might as well, INTERRUPT you again and Xiaoyu."

Jin groaned and his face went red. "Shut up."

They both hanged up their phone before settling each other's businesses. Jin didn't asked Lars where he is or why was he with Hwoarang. The two got a long awhile ago, and he doesn't even know why. Sometimes he thinks that the two of them might as well prepare a prank for him…if Lars is in alliance to Hwoarang's crazy mind.

That's just too highschool for him. He's 23 now, married, and still the King of Iron Fist.

When will he be a _father_?

He decided it was time to finally go downstairs and meet her loving wife to the kitchen. By such late time, he will be having breakfast. He has been busy after the wedding, but it never became a barricade to spend some time for Xiaoyu. Every day, he makes sure that he will give her his most attention to give her affection.

He stepped one by one until he had finally reached the floor. He looked around the wide mansion; everything was clean and he could almost see his reflection on the tiles. He walked to the kitchen, and finally spotted the petite woman who was preparing the table. A soldier was standing by the entrance. It was about to call Xiaoyu to know his presence but Jin halted him to give Xiao a surprise. The soldier nodded and left as to order.

Xiaoyu was moving from one place to another, and yet she didn't know Jin was approaching her from behind; reason to be surprised when Jin hugged her and wrapped his hands over her slim waist. She shrieked a little, and slowly glanced at the tall man behind her, giggling and kissing her neck. She smiled and kissed him.

"I forgot to say goodmorning." Jin told as he whispered to her.

"So…this is YOUR way of saying goodmorning, huh?" she giggled, as he giggled back.

"Nah. Let's say, this is my way…of surprising you."

"YOU did surprised me Jin." Xiaoyu laughed. She started to walk around but Jin wasn't letting her go. "Jin, what exactly are you doing?" she said as she noticed him walking with her while embracing her.

"Hm." He hummed to her neck with his eyes closed. "I'm hungry."

"Oh Jin…" she scoffed to hear him whine a little.

Everyday seems to be like the happiest day of his life.

WHAT more if they had a child…if possible?

…..

Lars hid his phone under his pocket as he went to glare back to Hwoarang, who was having a nice coffee at one table. He started to walk and sat beside him to sip his coffee.

Hwoarang popped one eye to him as he watched him in the middle of the smoking coffee.

"Quarter to 10 am in the morning, having coffee here at a café this late, with such an annoying guy named Lars Alexandersson; like what's on your mind?" he said as he raised one eyebrow to him.

"Why? Didn't you have coffee with a guy like me yet?"

Hwoarang scoffed in annoyance as he went to sip his coffee before answering.

"It's just too gay."

Lars chuckled then went to place his coffee on a small plate. He went to interlace his hands as he rested his elbows on the table. His eyes set on nowhere thinking deeply, as he breathed at his hands that were in contact of his nose. He then closed his eyes.

"Hwoarang, we are not gay, so stop it."

"Hearing you say that makes me think we are…" he said as he took another sip of his coffee. "Besides, taking coffee break here at a place like—a café—feels so weird. Only fancy girls like Lili go here."

"Uh-huh, and you are with her right?" he smirked.

"Hey! If you think I'm gayer than you, then you're wrong men!" He frowned as he glared to the coffee back, with a tint of red cheeks appearing. "I just…can't hesitate…with her invitation…" he murmured.

Lars frowned and glared to Hwoarang at the corner of his eyes. Hwoarang made the same expression as he is.

"Lars, I know that's not what on your mind today." He sighed. "Do you really have to worry like that?"

Lars then rested his back at the chair behind him. "It's been almost a year, and we haven't heard of them yet."

"And so?" he cackled as he placed his coffee on the table. "It only means that they are dormant! There is nothing to be worried about!"

"But even so, we should be aware of the possibilities." Lars crossed his legs as he crossed his arms too. "We should be ready beforehand anything happens."

"Yeah yeah, you're the one good at it anyway."

It's been almost a year that they haven't heard about the G-Corporation; their activities in particular. Even the 2 persons behind of it all, they were quiescent. He wasn't even sure if Kazuya is alive or not. But if he is, he might just be there, waiting for the right moment to act, without warning. His eyes might be everywhere, and its bothering Lars. He and Jin had worked out the possibilities, but Lars is the one worried the most.

But why should he be worried?

Is it because he's really worried…or is he scared?

The situation is a lot better now. Mishima Zaibatsu had made a huge public apology after all the ruckus they have made last time. Mishima Zaibatsu and Yggdrasil however are having an accord…at some fields. If the situation has been shaken again, they might as well go back to the start, and he doesn't want that.

"So…what time is the party?"

"Hm?" Lars finally woke up from his deep thoughts. He slightly stretched from his chair. "You coming?"

"Heck yes I am! Its Xiaoyu's anniversary idiot! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Haa…" Lars sighed. "Is it really appropriate for those kind of celebrations to have a party?"

Hwoarang smirked slowly, followed by a grin and slackened eyes. He hit Lars slightly by his side to tease him.

"Once you get married, you'll understand."

"Will you shut up!?"

"Oh look at yourself, you're red as an apple already!" then he whispered. "Is there anyone you want to marry, huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh?"

Lars turned away with an annoyed look and frowning face, as his redden feature continued while his eyebrows are twitching.

"It's…n-none of your business!" then he turned to him. "Will you please stop asking those kinds of questions? Totally immature."

"Che…" Hwoarang went to sip his coffee one more time. "…just admit it; YOU'RE OLD."

"I'm only 29."

"Going 30."

"It's still young."

"It might be, but you're too late to say that already old man."

"What did you just call me?"

"And hearing impaired as well. Old men are really—OW!" Hwoarang stopped talking when he felt Lars kick his knee under the table. He frowned at him with a death glare. "Immature…huh?"

Lars sighed as he smudged his nose bridge in stress. "Could you just finish that damn coffee so that we'll be ready?"

Still massaging the hurt knee, he glanced to Lars. "Pfft. Yeah right. Where the hell are we going anyway?"

"Hm…meeting an old friend." He smiled as he looked up the sky. "Tojo and I onced met him a long time ago."

"Tojo?" Hwoarang raised an eyebrow. "Then what does that MAN have to do with what we are going to do today?"

Lars inhaled deeply and stood up. "Information, Hwoarang. I need information from him."

"Care to explain WHY am I with you?"

Lars looked down on him as he put his hands on his hips. "I just need somebody to have coffee with."

Annoyed, he put the cup down and furrowed his eyebrows. "I knew it. This is way too gay…and SUCH a waste of time."

**-oOo-**


	2. Chapter 2 Hidden thoughts

**Chapter 2: **

**-oOo-**

"Ugh, not again."

The sun shone up high in the middle of the morning, making the city already busy with all the people walking around; women in phones, highschoolers, cars, and all other kinds of people that make up a whole pedestrian bliss. Riding a bike, the girl, Asuka, halted and pushed her brake as she heard some people making a fuss not so far away.

"Hey what are you looking at?"

"Me?! What the HELL are YOU looking at?"

"Are you talking to me, pal?!"

"Who says we are pals?! How dare you!"

"How dare me!? Wanna know HOW dare me?!

"Yeah I wanna know how YOU dare me!"

Uh-oh, I smell a fight.

Fastening her pace with her bike, she drove to the street full of people around, who were taunting and cheering as if an affair was happening. It was a ruckus in her perception. Such ruckus like this was a nerve-crack for her. She knows how this goes, and how it ends. And she knows how to stop it.

Getting to the destination, she quickly noticed the main casts of the event; some dudes who were in occasional suits, more like being the ones that are used by mafia lords and officemen. The one had a long chain of gold necklace, while his comrades wore some of the same kind of suit he had. The other side were also wearing fashionable suits; leather shoes, gold and platinum chains on their neck and wrists, and they didn't look like they were worn out. The 2 groups were in proper hygiene; doesn't very suit the attitude and their aura in the air.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" said the fat one, who seems to be the leader of the said group. "We are the STRONGEST gang here in the city. You ought to be no match for us!"

"Huh!" scoffed the other man of the group. "Who are 'ya talking about the strongest…heh? Those losers behind you, or you!?" then the men behind him went to a horrifying laugh, making the other group gulp and twitch their eyebrows behind their shades. Clenching their fists, the other men yelled at the taunting monsters in front of them.

"How dare you underestimate us! Let's just get this to a real fight!"

"Sure! We will crush your weak group and rule the whole city!"

Oh men, these guys. Asuka dug her face on her palm flatly in despair, seeing such grown men, who are probably, might be in their 30s or 40s, sarcastically exchanging words of insults to each other. For Asuka, they have no difference to children in the street that is fighting over a bike race.

I guess it's time for me to enter, huh?

"We will crush you to bits!" as the other man aimed to send a hard ball of fists to the other side, Asuka met it with a firm and hard grip, halting it in the process. The other man was too late to be surprised and hold back, for his fist has already been abducted by Asuka's iron hand.

"Hey hey hey, what do 'ya think your doin', huh?" Asuka smiled calmly, looking at the sweat-face middle-aged man in front of her, still having his fist. "Fightin' in the streets won't help. You're just makin' a ruckus in the whole area…and I don't like that."

"W—Who the heck are you?!"

"Oh I'm just a simple highschooler here and there; Asuka Kazama by the way. Nice meeting you!" then she let out a sweet, calm smile while gripping the other man's fist tightly. Shrieking in slight pain, the man looked at the young girl, with big breasts, and miraculously stronger than he is. Remembering her name, he finally had noticed the most popular name here in Japan.

"Ka..Ka…Kazama?!"

Kazama; whatever comes to their mind about it is Jin Kazama, the young man who has his hands on the Mishima Zaibatsu, and the King of Iron Fist. Looking at Asuka, they somehow only resemblance on the power and strength they have, the tough words they let out behind their peaceful face, was actually a quite jumpy thing to describe with.

"Ya got that right. I'm Asuka Kazama." Ignoring the tensed face of the whimpering man, she made a exasperated sigh and smiled wryly. "Ya guys need to know some little things about this city, ok? I'll give 'ya a free lesson."

Finally letting go of the fist, the man massaged his hand like a loving pet hamster, and looked at Asuka with a feeling of threat, knowing that this young girl is too strong for him. Her hold was as strong as iron, and her arms were way firmer than a post.

"This city is known for its peacefulness, and it is full of SWEET people around!" Asuka went to walk in the middle of the circle being surrounded by the crowd. With her hands extended side by side, she continued her 'most promised speech'. "Do we let this men ruined the good impression we get from the people outside, like the tourists, the foreigners, and other most notable people who seems to be wandering here and there, around this city!? Who agrees with me?!"

Her words were like spoken by a government official who was going to participate in an election.

It was TOO smart for her.

The people cheered in agreement, balling their fists and tossing them in mid-air, making the 2 group of delinquents shrink into small black dots with humiliation. Asuka winked at them teasingly as she approached them.

"You see, this city is not really fond of street fights. So, I suggest, why don't ya make it up together, what do you think?"

Make it up together.

Those were the most disgusting words that a man with a pride as high as a sky would prevent.

"So?" Asuka held both of the sides' hands and let it face each other, forming a handshake. "Come on, shake hands!" Seeing her forceful words and her hands by her waist, the 2 men look at each other in disgust.

This man, I'll swallow my pride just to shake hands with him? This is stupid!

But the girl younger than them was way too stronger than them; it was like, they were threatened by her strength, and name as well. They thought the Kazama as a strong family. They thought she will beat them into a flat pulp if they didn't do as she says.

No choice.

The 2 men reached for each other's hand, gripped them and shook it.

As simple as that.

But their pride has been swallowed and will not be taken back.

What a misery for them.

"Oya! This is great!" the other people cheered as well, seeing the most formidable group HAND SHAKE together. It was a success. Asuka looked at them with relief, watching them with her hands in her waist. True, she always encounters this kind of coincidence, but she never gets tired of watching them with ease and joy.

Because for her, it's her job to maintain the peace here in the city.

"HOW unlikely of you, Asuka Kazama!"

Like being said in an old French cuisine way, Asuka—from her calm and smiling demeanor—quickly changed her mood. Her eye twitched once she heard the most annoying voice that an annoying girl would make to the most annoying place here on earth. Glancing slowly on her back, she quickly noticed the young lady, the same age as her, standing at once edge of the building, with a weird-looking binoculars scraped with gold lining and some gems around it. It looked fancy as same as its owner.

"You…" she growled, forming her fists in a hard iron, making the men around her shudder and quiver. Her eyes weren't as peaceful as to look at like before. They were hungry for a real fight.

"You never get tired of stalking me around, huh!?" she cried to the young lady, who was placing her finger on her pink puff lips dreamily, supporting it with her other arms that was placed by her chest.

"Me? Stalking you?" the young girl scoffed a teasing breath of laugh. "If you are worthy to be stalked about, then I would bother."

"You….!" She swiftly pointed her index finger to the irritating figure that was talking to her. "Come down here this instant, Lili de Rochefort!"

"Oh?" her voice making such innocence. "Is Asuka Kazama making such prominent girl like me, drop on her heels and come to her?"

"NO I'm not!" Asuka knuckle-crackled her fist. "I'll give you the FIGHT that you wanted SO badly…" Looking at her grimly, she absent-mindedly forgot what she was doing here in the first place.

With a loud, aggravate chuckle, Lili looked at Asuka with her cyan eyes; her smile conducting such please and agreement. From the high deck of the building, she jumped down with her delicate and smooth legs, landing with such poise, making her look like a real rich girl. Even at such situation, she had never forgotten her etiquettes and manners as well.

"Come here and let me crush that pretty face of yours!"

On the other hand, Asuka never gets to have any of those; neither manners and etiquettes. All she has is a good personality which sometimes comes in handy, and also a dark demeanor that no one could withstand, even the most formidable gang in the whole city.

"So you finally realized my face is pretty than yours, huh?" she said with a mocking smile.

"I was being sarcastic…"

Frowning, she smiled slyly. "Oh you…I'll regain what's rightful to me."

Then a fight was formed. Come think of it, there was an impending fight before, but Asuka went to stop it. Now, the one that had stopped the approaching brawl is now in the middle of a stand-up fight.

For Lili and Asuka, it wasn't just a GIRL FIGHT.

It was a fight for pride, and total humility.

"BRING IT ON!"

…..

Opposite to what was happening to the other side of Japan, a peaceful mansion full of blooming flowers and birds chirping came to exist. The fountain in the middle of it was releasing the most relaxing and cold water. Somebody would actually think of it as a park, but it isn't.

It was the Mishima Mansion.

"Mrs. Kazama, you have a call."

"A call?" In the middle of a little relaxation with a cup of tea, Xiaoyu received such mysterious call. He didn't want anybody to call him yet, except if it has something to do with the Zaibatsu again. "Who is it?"

"He said he is a friend of yours."

"Oh!" Xiaoyu clicked and placed the cup and plate for a while at the tiny table. "Thank you very much." After saying her thanks, she placed the phone on her ear and spoke.

"Hwoarang?"

"YO! How's my midget doin'!?"

"I'm fine! And please stop calling me that already. I'm married!" Xiaoyu went to pout at the phone, hearing Hwoarang laugh at her complain.

"Ahahah! Even if you're married, I'll still call you 'midget' ok?"

"Oh you. You're so inconsiderate!" she said jokingly with a laugh.

The call went to a long conversation, because it has been a year since they didn't get to meet again. Hwoarang went back to Korea and trained there. But lately, he came back due to Lars' request again. Lars said it was some 'military-stuff' that he and Hwoarang would only understand. Both of them went to military, so believe it or not, even a guy like Hwoarang could even be USEFUL in military tactics.

But what for?

"So, how was Korea?" asked Xiaoyu to Hwoarang. He made a long and annoyed sigh over the phone.

"You have heard about K Wave right?" Hwoarang asked like he was somewhat bothered about it or anything.

"So? You sound disturbed."

"Oh you just made me remember such humiliation!" Hwoarang went to growl. "Everytime me and Lili meet, she just went to ask me about that! I mean, does she even have any other things that are interested in except that?! It'tiring!"

"You're saying like…she HAS to ask MORE about you, so you would know if she's interested in you, right lover boy?"

"Ah—? W-What the heck are ya—AH! Forget what I said! I think I went to story tell so much, and stop calling me LOVER BOY!"

"EVEN if I'm already married, I'll still call you lover-boy, ok!?"

"Ha! So this is vengeance, then?"

"I think so!"

"You are becoming like your husband…"

"Hwoa, you make it sound like my loving husband is a bad guy…"

"Well he was when we met!"

"Not when me and Jin met before you two happen to bump to each other."

There was silence.

"Oh alright…I guess I had the BAD impression towards him." Hwoarang let out in defeat. "But still! He still owes me a match!"

"OH you two never get tired of children games…"

"OH YEAH! I remember just now!" Hwoarang went to change the atmosphere of the conversation as he snapped out. "I wonder when you two will have kids!"

Flustered, Xiaoyu stood up from her seat and almost cried at the phone.

"W-W-What are you talking about?! Th-Th-That's the matter to be discussed only between a husband and wife you moron!" Her face went red due to extreme heat of her surroundings.

"Oh I see…so you and Kazama were really getting cuddly huh…?" Asking that in a very uncomfortable way, somebody over the phone smacked Hwoarang's head. His shriek and crumbling sound of static was heard. There was a long silence, only the static of the phone being heard of. Xiaoyu went to raise one eyebrow as respond to the awkward situation.

"Uh…Hwoa? H—Hello? Are you still there?" as she checked if Hwoarang was still there, she heard 2 voices.

"Ugh…Tss, damn it Lars, that hurts!" "It's because you're stupid and brainless, that's why it hurts." "You pickin' fight with me ya punk?!" "Just finish the call so that we'll head off to Violet Systems!" "Alright alright! Jeez, just get a grip and wait!"

They are going to the Violet Systems? What for? Visiting Lee Chaolan I guess? Xiaoyu's thoughts went to wander somewhere, being replaced by another. But it doesn't matter. They might be just going to visit one of Jin's uncles.

"Ah…sorry for that, an idiot just went to interfere and he wants my sandwiches." After Hwoarang had said that, Xiaoyu heard a 'hurry up!' at the Hwoarang's phone.

"Nah, it's ok. I guess you still have someplace to go, huh?"

"Yeah. It's a date." Eyes twitching from the mind-boggling reply, Xiaoyu went to ask.

"W-What? Come again?"

"I'm just kidding! We are going to a place where this idiot will feast his hearts out. He just had a GIRL waiting over there."

"Oh I see. Well then, I guess you better hang up now! I don't want to bother your DATE anyway." Xiaoyu said in a giggle, making Hwoarang make an 'Uh…' over the phone.

"Ok. Don't say Hi to Jin for me!" then he hanged up.

"Gosh what an irony…" Don't say Hi to Jin for me, were the most ironic thing that Hwoarang would ask to Xiaoyu, instead of saying 'Say Hi to Jin for me' or something like those. Not minding that, she placed the phone at the table and took her cup of tea.

"Aw…now it's cold. Hwoarang owes me a cup of tea…"

…

"Oh dear lord…" said Hwoarang sarcastically. "What the HECK happened to both of you?!"

Bruised, ripped clothes, worn-out, out of style hairs, wounds and unpleased looks of Asuka and Lili went to surprise Hwoarang and Lars extremely while sitting at a chair, facing the truly—no words can describe their situation.

"Tch…" was all that Asuka could reply. Lars smudged his chin with his fingers while looking at them in confusion.

"You know I DID say to come over here together, you two." Lars crossed his arms like he was sort of scolding them. "I didn't expect that you will come here LIKE THAT."

"Heh! Ask the stupid poodle over there!" Asuka looked away, pouting her lips while pointing to the direction of Lili beside her, who was fixing her tangled hair hardly. Lili, who was busy entangling her hair, turns her back from Asuka, making a 'Hmpf!' raising her chin up.

Both of them were so worn out, they look humiliating to be with.

"Haa…" Lars sighed as he dug his face of his palm. "What happened to kids these days…?"

"You're the one to talk Lars." Hwoarang reminded to him.

After going to the Violet Systems to check on Alisa's upgrade—in which Hwoarang means a DATE on the phone call—they decided to meet up together with Lili and Asuka at the café store that they once had been gathering up with Xiaoyu and Miharu. For a tough guy like Hwoarang, remembering this place makes him weak.

Weak because he had missed the times when they all went to gather up here after Xiaoyu and Miharu's class, or at weekends after their training. It's been a year but it seems like almost everything had changed. It seems so impossible that whole things will change this big. Xiaoyu is married with Jin, the Zaibatsu had changed their operation, Asuka and Lili are going into some circumstances where they are the ONLY one will enjoy with, him being dragged by Lars everywhere, and the G-Corp in total coma.

It seems to be awkward and uncomfortable knowing that the enemy is not even moving a muscle. They might be there, watching them from a distance, only observing them day and night. It really creeps the hell out of him; way more creepy that hearing the thunder clapping nearby. But their group had changed awhile ago.

Instead of Xiaoyu and Miharu, they are with Lars, who seems to be acting too young for his age. Even if Hwoarang keeps on calling him an old man, he still acts like he is just the same age as Hwoarang, who is now 23, same as Jin. It doesn't bother him at all, but what was disturbing him is the uneasy feeling he is having right now.

What is it?

Hwoarang was just watching there, silent as a bird in a cage, having Lili and Asuka fight again verbally with Lars only chuckling and speaking to the both of them. Only sitting there, he had nothing to do but reminisce WHAT they were before all things changed like a snap of a finger.

Only 22, chasing after Jin Kazama in fury, bearing the pain he had when his master had died. But, starting from hanging out with Xiaoyu and the others, he had been a clown, maybe because he was the only boy in group. He learned to teas, not sarcastically, but for fun, especially about Xiaoyu's size.

Xiaoyu was right; she doesn't have to be teased like that anymore.

She's a grown woman, who now knows how to make a decision for her, and someday might be thinking of having a family with his rival, Jin Kazama. Thinking about Jin, he wasn't such a bad guy after all. It all started when he get to meet him in the King of Iron Fists Tournament, sees his hunger for power, and he thought he was the perfect match for him, as a rival.

But seeing his soft side makes him think the other way.

He has now at last saw him smile, laugh like the others, making Hwoarang think he was a human after all. He's not just some kind of a person who had possessed such unwanted power that could take down the whole world. Hwoarang went to wonder how it all started.

"Oh yeah…"

It was Xiaoyu.

She makes everybody happy; her smile was so irresistible that even the enemy would think she is just too weak to fight with, because of her personality. But the bottom-line of that is, Xiaoyu makes every people smile. Xiaoyu is an optimists, and she knows she could do everything her way. She is faithful about herself, but not that much. She even relies to other people, like him and them.

Hwoarang adores her for being like that.

It's just that remembering that she is married makes him a little sick.

"Oi, Hwoarang to Earth! Houston here, over!?" Asuka went to snap her fingers in front of Hwoarang's blank face, making him flinch and go back to the real world. His thoughts had wandered him everywhere, even the deepest of his thoughts, had left him drowning with uneasiness.

He clicked his tongue instead and look warily to the other side, viewing Lars' questioned expression. He then moved his gaze to the other side, where he could only view the road and cars from the glass window of the café. Waving his hands off, he removed her snapping fingers away from him in disgust.

"Tsk, will you stop that…" he said flatly, narrowing his eyebrows. Lars only looked at him with the same expression and patted his shoulder.

"Hey, Hwoarang, you seem unease. Any problem?" After being asked by Lars, Hwoarang forcedly changed his expression before looking at Lars, in a different manner.

"Yeah yeah, nothing's wrong! I was just watching and waiting for you so that we can order!" he cried to Lars, going back to his usual self again. "When are we going to order?! I'm goddamn hungry!" Because thinking about such thing is just NOT him.

"Alright…" Lars smiled contentedly. "We will order now, and after we eat…" Lars looked warily to the two ladies looking at him. "…we will take care of those clothes of yours. You know we can't go to the party later with you having such worn-out clothes right?"

That's right, Jin and Xiaoyu's wedding anniversary party. Remembering the kind of event makes him a bit more unease than before. He'll be seeing Xiaoyu again for the first time, now married to the man that she loves since the start, the girl once he used to protect from him.

There is no need for her to be protected now.

It sickens him more.

Clenching his fist, he hid them inside his pockets. Tightening them up makes him cry, and he doesn't know why. He just wanted to. He has to let them out before he could destroy the whole table and make a horrible ruckus. He could feel his throat spacing a little, making him unable to breathe. With a click, he stood up, making the others look at him.

"I'll just go to the restroom." Without anymore words, Hwoarang scooped off to the store's restroom at one corner. He didn't wait for them to ask him 'What for?' or 'Ok', because it was stupid for him. Totally spaced out, he entered the bathroom and looked at himself at the mirror.

"…the hell…" he murmured, as he stares at the sink blankly, gripping the round corner with both of his hands. He inhaled deeply and let out a big sigh, over and over again, until he saw himself at the mirror in front of him.

His brows nearly meet each other, and his eyes…

Those eyes…

Where did it come from?

He let out another sigh as he closed his eyes, and opened them once again. His face's expression lightened a little, but the uneasy feeling was still there. It was devastating; he doesn't know why he's been acting like this, after hearing about the anniversary party of Xiaoyu and Jin.

"Haa…" Hwoarang finally sighed. "…this is ridiculous…"

Those two had known each other longer than he knows it, longer than he was with Xiaoyu. Whether he like it or not…

…all he could do is be a FRIEND to Xiaoyu.

He smiled wryly at the mirror; to himself, the smile that somebody could doubt that he is alright or not. He rests his one hand at the mirror, touching his mirrored face in it, making that smile.

"Hwoarang…" he spoke to himself. "…are you somewhat…jealous?"

Then everything went as clear as a shiny wine glass.

"Oh Hwoarang…" he sighed to himself. "…you hopeless sack of shit."

He sighed and pushed himself away from the mirror, with that kind of smile that he still has, even as he went out the restroom, onto the table where a waiter was taking their orders already. Lars, who was holding a menu—with only one menu in which Lili and Asuka hardly share—flinched and gazed at his side, seeing Hwoarang making such expression.

"Uh…anything alright now?" Lars asked. Hwoarang went to sit next to him and took the menu Lars was holding.

"Uh-huh…everything makes sense now." Hwoarang said while looking at the menu. "Have you ordered anything yet?" he changed the subject.

Noticing that Hwoarang changed the subject and doesn't want to talk about it, he let out a exasperated sigh and took the menu from Hwoarang.

"No, we have just begun ordering."

**-oOo-**

**AN/: Sorry I've been updating so late xD it's because I've been out of ideas due to the Final exam hehehe! Gomen! Hehehehe. More chapter to come. Spread, tell, and share to everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3 Unnatural

**Chapter 3: Unnatural**

**AN/: Ok, since 1 year had passed, I would like to state to you their current ages, so that we won't be confused or anything…**

**Xiao – 20, Jin/Hwoa – 23, Lars – 29, Asuka – 19, Lili – 18, Miharu – 20, and yeah, Asuka is older that Lili.**

**Wait for the other chars that are possibly gonna appear in the story…chow chow.**

**-oOo-**

The skies were as crimson as blood when it hit the time between afternoon and the evening. The sun had set a few minutes ago, and its proof of existence at the horizon prevails from the back of the mountains. Few buildings have turned on their colorful lights at this time, and the roads had quite traffic as usual.

A familiar SUV was within the road, waiting for the traffic signal to go green. The driver, along with its companions inside, has been silent for awhile now, since their journey had began.

Been silent as a flower, Lars could say, it was really bothering. Seated with him at the front, Hwoarang had nothing to do but stare at the window, had his elbows rested at the edge and his brain been taken by the wind. Lars frowned seeing such awkward yet awful scenery. Hwoarang, the guy who was been one of the noisiest people he had met, had to be quiet.

This time was different.

The people at the back—Lili, Asuka and Miharu—were noisier than the car's motor. Girl chat was something that Lars doesn't want to interrupt, because according to Alisa, if he were to interrupt at some girls' conversation, 'you will definitely be dead by a glare'. Who told Alisa? Who else?

Lee Chaolan.

His frown grew even worse and his eyebrows were twitching as he gripped the wheel tightly. He's not good at this; he is usually better off with his soldiers taking some missions, being in the middle of a war, or at least with his fellow soldiers. It just bugs him that Lee has been teaching Alisa some of the basic common sense, a stupid one. Besides, he's not used to be with these 'kids'.

That doesn't mean he's old already.

"So, Hwoarang," he tried to talk to Hwoarang, who seems to pop out from his imagination and looked at Lars at the corner of his eyes. "What have you bought the couples for their anniversary?"

Hwoarang's eyes widen slightly and he flinched at the same time. As he huffed, he finally leaned his back to the seat as he pulls away from the window.

"Nothing actually…" he said quietly.

"Oh…I was thinking that you have." The light had turned green and he drove off. "Xiaoyu will be expecting that you have, since she is very special to you."

Hwoarang furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah."

I guess that's the end of our conversation, Lars thought to himself, but he knows he has something to say at his mind. Hwoarang might think that the people at the back are so noisy, or Lili's hairstyle quite suits her; he knows that's not the only thing that is inside Hwoarang's playful brain.

"Even if you don't say so, Jin is very thankful to you…" Lars started. "…being there for Xiaoyu when he wasn't, I could say that at one side he had trusted you…"

Hwoarang turned his head to him. "Hm?"

"Well, you know Jin is not the kind of guy who easily trusts somebody, just give me as an example." He then turned the car to the right on its way to the skyway. "Somehow, I could say Jin owes you."

"How the hell does that Kazama owe me then…?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was there for her involuntarily." Hwoarang smirked to Lars. "He lacked time. Jin doesn't have to thank me. All I want for him to do is do MORE of what I have given to Xiaoyu…"

Looking at the sunset when they have reached the skyway, Lars' brown eyes showed in surprise. But he didn't say anything as he let Hwoarang talk.

"He had wasted years just because of that stupid purpose he had thought about, planning it all for himself like there's nobody that could help him, like Xiaoyu, until that day happened." Hwoarang then rested his elbow back to the window. "This time, he should do better…"

At first, Lars was speechless, but understanding finally what has been bothering Hwoarang, he formed a faint smile as he went back to the wheel, noticing the sun fade to the horizon.

"I know he could…"

The short yet strong bond that both Hwoarang and Xiaoyu shared, there was no doubt that it was hard for Hwoarang to finally let Xiaoyu be in care of Jin, as her husband. It wasn't just friendship, it were like they have treated themselves like a family. Hwoarang being the eldest brother at some point, he was a protective one.

"Are we there yet? You're driving so slow Lars…" complained Asuka to Lars.

"Asuka, we are going for like 89, with this SUV. This is not some sort of a sports car or Ferrari…"

"Hey…are you complaining now, Lars?" Lili frowned at the rear view mirror, with her arms crossed. "I have given you this SUV for free Lars. You have used this more than I have…"

"Ok ok! I understand…I am not complaining though…" Lars went out a chuckle and finally turned left, drove straight to the street and finally had a view of a large gate.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived…"

…

Walking on a long pathway, Hwoarang felt like he was in a death march. With his hands inside his pockets, he walked behind them, watching them chatting and laughing. He made a big huff of sigh as he saw that they were close to the door, to the big mahogany door of the mansion. The skies were red-violet-blue in shade, few twinkling stars appeared above, and Hwoarang could feel the cold atmosphere already.

It was whether his spine was chilling, or his sweat was keeping him cool. It doesn't matter anyway. What matters most is the person behind the doorway that was about to greet them.

Ding dong…!

The door opened, and it appeared a petite, coal-haired girl—or a woman already—with a huge smile on her face, as she widen her eyes, seeing everybody just at the doorway. At first, she gasped slowly and hugged everybody.

"Guys! You're here!"

"Of course we are. We couldn't hesitate to your invitation Xiaoyu…"

She's still on her pigtails, Hwoarang thought. She's still small in height, bubbly, and cheerful. Her pigtails bouncing as she jumps up to hug each of them, even Lars, who is such a big man. When Xiaoyu went approach Hwoarang, he changed his mood quickly and gave a faint smile.

"Heya, midget!" he said to change the atmosphere.

"Eh! I told you not to call me midget!" Xiaoyu gave off a pout at Hwoarang, her usual reaction if she gets teased by Hwoarang, like calling her a 'midget'.

"But you're still a midget for me… Hahahah!"

"You're a meaner!" but Xiaoyu smiled and jumped to give him a hug. Like Jin, he was also a big man, only one centimeter from him, which leaves Hwoarang taller than Jin. Replying the hug, he patted her head and back.

Xiaoyu was wearing a yellow dress, the hem reaching the knee, and with a few stitches of design to give it life. Looking at her, it's not like she was married. She still looked like a highschooler who was about to have a date with her friends in the summer. But noticing the stainless ring at her finger with diamonds in it, that's where somebody could tell that she is indeed married.

Walking to the living room, the place is so wide and it had chandeliers hanging up the ceiling. They could hear their footsteps as they walked, and noticing the soldiers lined at every room, Lars didn't bother to worry anymore.

He's a visitor, not an enemy…for today.

Lili was used to this kind of place—like a big mansion—so she just kept on walking without looking around in amazement, unlike Miharu especially Asuka—who is supposed to be Jin's cousin—maneuver their eyes around the ceiling, down to the floor, then glancing at one side of the wall. Not minding that they might hit something, like a vase, Lili chuckled lowly in amusement.

As for Hwoarang—

He was blank and silent since the morning. She looked at him at the corner of her eyes, not wanting for him to realize that she had been observing him. And the thing that Hwoarang and Lars talked about while on the trip, what was that about? It's got to be the first time that she had seen Hwoarang this silent—who was supposed to be as noisy as an ambulance. But she didn't bother to ask him. Reading his body language is better and convenient than asking him. Who knows if he'll answer? It'll be awkward if she asked and he didn't answer; complete rejection.

Getting a grasp back to the situation, they had made their way to the garden. They should have realized it was a long walk, but being trapped inside their thoughts and minds, we could say they have been busy. Hwoarang, who's hands were still in his pockets, blinked once when he saw the garden on the mansion; the trees had hanging lights, and lanterns were placed everywhere, making it look like a park and beautiful in the early night. In Seoul, Hwoarang could see the whole city lights blinking with colors.

This was something like it.

He feels relieved seeing such scenery under the lightless skies, but today was different. He made a deep sigh and looked back once again at Xiaoyu and the others, seated at one table. It wasn't a big party to be celebrated of. Only a few people care about the anniversary, so it shouldn't need so many people.

"Hey redhead! Come here!" Asuka called him out from the doorway. He seems to be floating, and his mind is not set on a particular situation.

What a bother.

"Yeah yeah…" was all the redheaded Korean could say as he made his way to the table and sat between Lars and Lili.

The table was filled with food and sweets, and gifts for the couple. But to notice, the husband isn't here.

"Oh he said he'll be here soon. He has a meeting with one of his allied organization." Xiaoyu explained to them. Jin is a very busy man, and Xiaoyu knows that, but she knows that the young man will do anything to celebrate their 'big party' together.

"Hm… Jin will be here soon." Lars drank his wine before continuing to talk. "That man always keeps his promise anyway."

"Lars, since when did you opened the wine bottle…?"

"And where is the bottle?!"

Everybody looked at Lars with a cold stare. Lars however, snuggled himself at the chair like he was being consumed by it. Holding the wine glass, with the red wine, which was actually mysteriously opened, and mysteriously gone afterwards, EVERYBODY knows the main culprit.

EVERYBODY knows who drinks the fastest.

"Lars…" Xiaoyu went to say coldly.

"W-What…"

"The bottle please…"

Gulping down his throat, and the red wine that he just drank, Lars slowly advanced his one free hand below the table, took something there, then his head pop out slowly, now holding the missing wine bottle. Curling his lips in displease, he grudgingly gave Xiaoyu the wine.

"Ugh…" was all that he can say. Everybody knows how he goes when drunk, and how many bottles of liquors he could take down in a single gulp. He often drinks with Hwoarang but he always end up getting drunk first. By that, Lili giggled a little and stood up, and took the bottle from Xiaoyu's hand. She postured herself to make everybody glance at her. Her smile prevails as she went to pour the wine to her wine glass.

"Now now, today is not the time to hide wine," she then held her glass up. "…est-ce que ça va? [Does that look ok?]"

"…I wish I could understand her…" Hwoarang said in amazement to her. Seeing Hwoarang like this gave Lili her chance to tilt her head to the other side and give off her deadliest yet cutest smile.

Hwoarang melted on his chair.

"Hm? Ca va? [Are you ok?]" Lili said again in French, in which nobody could understand, but by the way she asked it, anybody could tell she was asking Hwoarang if he is ok. Hwoarang was only frozen staring at Lili.

Actually, he was more than ok.

"What's with the face, Hwoarang?" Miharu leaned over from the back of Asuka as she giggled. Asuka only smiled and raised her one eyebrow. Hwoarang turned to Miharu and shook his head. He then relaxed himself on the chair and inhaled.

"I guess Hwoarang just saw an ange—…"

"Shut up Lars...!"

"Huh?!" Lars went flustered and jumped on his chair from hearing Hwoarang shout. "Why me? I didn't say anything…"

"Don't you pretend that it wasn't you, you drunkard…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh, so is it some sort of a gho—Woah!?" Hwoarang turned around to the doorway and saw a man stood there, with a teasing smile directly to him, his arms crossed and his body inclined lazily to the wall. The raven haired guy greeted them with a look like he has been there for a long time now.

"Ka…Ka…Kazama?!"

"Yes?" said the two ladies, who now share the same surname together. Jin chuckled slightly and stood straight as he advanced himself towards them.

"Hwoarang," Jin began talking. "You should know that there are 3 persons here sharing that surname." Everybody laughed at the fact that Jin just stated, then Xiaoyu greeted him with a hug and a kiss as she interlaced her hands behind his neck. Jin put his one hand behind her waist while holding her. Hwoarang and the other watched them.

"Honey, what took you so long…?" Xiaoyu made her usual pout to Jin while narrowing her eyebrows like a child.

"Sorry, had someone to meet up with today, and they are from Detroit." Jin kissed her forehead and pulled away from her slightly. Hearing Jin, Lars snapped from drinking his wine and looked at the corner of his eyes to him. He just had an idea about who are these people were, and there is an excuse for Jin to be late.

"Well then what the hell are we waiting for?!" Asuka stood up, took the bottle from Lili and rose it up as high as she could.

"LET'S START CELEBRATING PEOPLE!"

….

The little celebration went for like hours, making people drunk and singing through the night. Like what they were before, they sang their hearts out, except for Jin and Lars who refused to do so. They just sat at the couch and talked about things together. Xiaoyu didn't get to drink much of liquors because she 'doesn't want to get drunk and go crazy in front of them', which she is really from the start.

People in the living room now consist of Jin, Lars, Asuka, Lili and Miharu. Noticing some people missing, Jin went to look around and looked for Xiaoyu, at the place where she will usually go to think about the things inside her mind. Recently, Xiaoyu had been thinking about getting Panda back from China. She misses her pet so much that she wanted Panda to live with her at the mansion, but Xiaoyu is worried that Panda may be angry to her because she was left with Jinrei. Her husband knows the people—and pets—that is very important for her.

Walking to the second floor, he found the glass door opened, with its curtain swinging as the wind blows. In the dark room, Jin was there, staring at the woman under the shining moon. Her elbows rested at the edge of the railing, staring up in the sky.

As he was just about to walk in to her, he heard a faint sound coming from outside; a man's voice, talking with her. It was faint and he could hear few laughs coming. He secretly went closer and hid himself at the wall, dividing the balcony and him. He went to eavesdrop their little chat, which was a very bad idea, thought Jin. But due to curiosity, he listened silently like a flower.

"This got to be my second time living here in the mansion…" began Xiaoyu. "…and this time, not as a highschool girl, but a wife to Jin, just what I have always wanted."

"Heh, I think I'll give you a medal for that." Then a faint chuckle went ahead. "You must be lucky!"

"I think it's not LUCK that brought me and Jin together, Hwoarang…" So, Xiaoyu is talking with him? Jin had now second thoughts if he shouldn't listen more to their conversation or stay there a little bit.

"Heh?" Hwoarang made a skeptic disagreement to Xiaoyu. "But you Chinese people believe in LUCK, right?"

"I didn't say that I DON'T BELIEVE in luck, Hwoarang. Give me a break, will you?" Xiaoyu giggled slightly and sighed. "I'm just saying that, luck isn't the one that I should be thankful right now, I think it was more like…"

Like what? I want to know… both Jin and Hwoarang went to scream inside their heads.

"…hm… what was it? Oh yeah!" Xiaoyu went to smile to Hwoarang with a grin. "A bubblegum!"

…?

Behind the wall, Jin bowed his head loosely and Hwoarang made a crumpled jerk look to Xiaoyu. Both of them didn't get what did she meant by that. Her ideas about life are crazy, and confusing. But what is she if she's not like that anyway? That's Xiaoyu even from the start, and Jin knew it. He even remembered when they were in highschool; while he was teaching her algebra…

"_What the heck is wrong with Y finding her X?!"_

For a smart guy like Jin, he can't answer that question, even now. But she must have some reason why she thinks so. She has her own philosophy, and she values it too. So there must be a reason why Jin and Xiaoyu became like 'a bubblegum' in a sense.

Hwoarang went to talk like he was a monk.

"Oh you humble and noble one, Kazama Xiaoyu, why must I know the sense of your dear explanation to a… BUBBLEGUM?" Hwoarang intently did that to tease her, because her sense of humor and sense of describing had mixed up. Xiaoyu went to smack his arm.

"OW! Hey! It hurts you midget!"

"You're makin' fun of me!"

Hwoarang was gripping his arm like he has some burnt mark on him, and it did hurt. Even for a petite body like Xiaoyu, her strength resides within her, like a tiger, but covered with a feature of a gentle lamb. Hwoarang chuckled and stared back to the moon, where he originally found her some minutes ago.

"So, why a bubblegum?" he asked to Xiaoyu in a serious matter.

"Well," Xiaoyu was nibbling her fingers and her head bent down as if she was staring at something below. "since the start, we were together at the same house. That's where it all started. Then, I began talking to him, in which he certainly lacks at…"

Xiaoyu made a low chuckle at that memory, where Jin was just a normal highschool guy, where all the girls dreamed of him, and everybody are amazed by how intelligent he was. But what lacks him is his skill in social. He had friends, including Shin Kamiya, but they weren't that many. He wasn't the kind of guy who would go out with so many friends.

"But you know what?" Xiaoyu looked at Hwoarang with a smile. "Even though for our differences, we can't help but hang out together, and that's where we became friends…" Xiaoyu looked at the moon once more, with a smile that showed satisfaction.

"We were like a bubblegum; we can't help but stick together…"

She was right, Jin thought as he widen his eyes through realization. Jin had thought of her as a naughty little Chinese girl who always wanted his attention. She wasn't that good in any subject, and most of all, she gets to trouble.

But, Jin never thought of ignoring her.

It was more like a magnet, in Jin's perspective. After class, he would go to the rooftop, and meet Xiaoyu there, eating her bento alone, crying like that, but he never asked her about it. All he did was sit there beside her on the floor, and ate alongside her, while Xiaoyu stopped crying and looked at him in surprise. At first, it bugs him why he has to go to the usual place where she eats, but now that he knew, he didn't said any word.

Memories began to flow on Jin's mind, as he went to look up at the ceiling, and remember everything that had happened that time.

He kept on eating his bento, with Xiaoyu only looking at him, her tears continuing to flow like river, but then she turned around and went to cry again, in front of her food. Hearing her whimper again, Jin stopped from eating and looked at her at the corner of his eyes.

Xiaoyu, even though she had a knowledge that he is there beside her, didn't stopped crying. Jin then saw the opportunity to snap his chopsticks and picked a dish from her bento. Much to Xiaoyu's surprise, she just watched him eating her flower-shaped carrot.

"_Huh?" _Xiaoyu went to ask in confusion. _"Jin?"_

"_If you keep on crying like that, I will have no choice but to eat your bento" _Jin said flatly and ate. He said nothing more after that and kept on eating like that.

He doesn't know if that is his way to make her stop crying, but afterwards, Xiaoyu smiled and went to eat hers.

Magnet, bubblegum, now he is beginning to be like his wife.

Hwoarang nodded faintly and looked at the moon she was staring at; it was full, and the night shone brightly. It was a beautiful hour of darkness, and Xiaoyu went to smile to him.

"Hwoarang, I know you worry for me too much, because you had treated me as your little sister." Xiaoyu went to hold his one hand, putting it between hers. "But you don't have to; I have Jin by my side and I know he will do anything to protect me." Hwoarang was kind of flabbergasted when she did that, and felt he was being drowned right on the throat.

"Jin loves me, and I trust him. He will, and I know he does."

Behind the wall, leaning against it, Jin made a faint smile as he closed his eyes and bent down his head. Xiaoyu had truly trusted him, for so long, even when he went missing, she still believed in him. When he became the King of Iron Fist, Xiaoyu was there. She didn't left. It's because she had faith in him.

On the other hand, Hwoarang clicked his tongue and turned away, to hide away those stupid tears he had falling down to his face. He dug his face on his palm, his shoulder slightly shaken, and truly embarrassed by how he just had let his guard down like that. It felt like he was a brother that just gave off his one and only little sister to another person.

Until, he had finally showed her his soft side.

"Oh come on midget, not this time…" Hwoarang went emotional afterwards, and his back still facing Xiaoyu. "Are you really making me cry on purpose?"

"Oh you…" Xiaoyu went to pat his back gently and smiled faintly to him. "…it's alright if it's only me that will hear you cry like this right?"

Sniffing, he looked away to another direction and wiped his tears off before turning to Xiaoyu. He frowned and traces of water from his eyes were still there. He then put his one hand to her head and messed with it, but Xiaoyu didn't complain; she just let him do that.

"You know what; I have never showed anyone this side of me, only Master Baek!" Hwoarang and Xiaoyu then chuckled, with Hwoarang messing her hair, like he was kind of making fun with his little sister. It was a good family picture. Xiaoyu laughed fully, enjoying him messing her hair, and whimpered jokingly.

"Hey, you're messing up my good hair!"

By that Hwoarang stopped messing her hair and smirked a little while looking at her. Yeah, indeed she became like a sister to him. He learned to value her like his real sister, no wonder it was quite hard for him to let go and finally entrust Xiaoyu to Jin. He was used to be with her, but it wasn't like that anymore. Jin could do better than him, and he knows it.

He sighed and faced Xiaoyu.

"Xiaoyu, just stick this to your mind will ya?" he smiled; the smiled he has never showed anybody before. "Even though you're married and I entrusts you to Jin, that doesn't mean that I will stop calling you a 'midget". He chuckled.

"You'll always be our midget, and that won't change, I tell you." Touched by his words, Xiaoyu went to hug him fully, and Hwoarang replied back. The bond that they had before, were enough to say that they were like a family. Hwoarang measure himself from Xiaoyu's crazy and childish mind, but he still continued to be at her side.

Jin only stayed there for awhile, thinking about what had Hwoarang said.

Does this mean, he trusts me too? He doesn't know. He smiled for himself and never left his position. It was a good idea to listen to their conversation; at least he had known what was in their minds about him. He knows what to do know.

Xiaoyu went down from the stairs available at the balcony down straight to the garden. Hwoarang was left there, and Jin was frozen like a statue behind the wall. 2 men went to think about what had the woman they value most said about them; the smile on their faces didn't wear off.

"Hey…" Hwoarang went to talk, but he was alone. Who was he talking to? "Heard what Xiaoyu said?"

Jin curled his lips to his cheek and turned his head on the wall.

"Yes, I did."

"You should." Hwoarang said with a sigh, and then walked in to the dark room, where Jin was; his back leaned at the wall and looked at the figure from the light of the moon is visible in his eyes. Hwoarang saw Jin in that position, with his hands on his pockets. Jin's arms were crossed and relaxed.

"I hope you didn't think of anything else when we were there talking together, and alone." Hwoarang said as he turned his body to get a better view of Jin.

"No, I know it's not for me to question." Jin smiled to Hwoarang, his eyes closed and head bent down. "But I shouldn't have eavesdropped your conversation earlier."

"Heh! Kazama sure knows how to interrupt other people's talk, eh?" Hwoarang huffed as he turned his head away from him with a frown. He made a disgusted look to hide away that satisfaction look at Jin. He disliked Jin ever since then, and he is not going to show off that same smirk he is making to him.

"I guess I need to apologize." Jin raised his one eyebrow to Hwoarang seeing his face turned away from him.

"Nah, forget it; seems like she didn't even felt your presence anyway."

"I hope so. She'll be angry if she discovered I have. But how did you know I was here?"

Hwoarang made a sly smirk and looked at Jin from the corner of his eyes.

"Jin Kazama, you love to interrupt, I know you'll come here."

"Hm. So you expected me to hear you cry earlier?"

Hwoarang didn't said any word, but his eyes were narrowed down and his eyebrow twitching to him. He was annoyed, and at the same time, he felt a little embarrass because he had witnessed Hwoarang show off his soft side again, for the second time around.

"Yeah yeah… so what? Don't tell me you haven't cried even a single tear in your life…" Hwoarang went to groan. It was stupid, he thought.

"I have…" Jin said in a faint voice. "2 times actually, in front of her."

"Hm."

There was silence between them, and it matched the dark room they are at. The moon's light entered from the opened balcony, and it was the only thing that made the room visible. Getting used to the darkness, both of them glared at each other. Hwoarang, made his serious yet deadly look to Jin, but he didn't flinch or anything. He just looked at Hwoarang in a normal and calm way.

"If you ever," Hwoarang suddenly spoke. "If you ever leave Xiaoyu, made her cry, hurt her, or anything bad happens to her, I won't forgive you for the second time." His eyes signified like he was gonna kill him, but no action was taken.

"I promise myself, I'll kill you." Hwoarang declared. "I'll kill you and I won't have regrets doing that."

Chills went to enter the room; the wind blew so strong, making the curtain dance like waves in the ocean. Their hairs danced with the wind, but their eyes were locked at each other, ignoring their fringes and the curtain in their way; the only thing that was dividing them.

Jin knows he wasn't joking, he meant it at the bottom of his heart. Hwoarang will surely kill him off. He is not just going to ask him for a rematch for their feud, but he will surely erase him to this world. Jin knows that there is a side that he is stronger that Hwoarang, but with such strong will, he could be beaten.

Jin smiled and sighed. "Let's see."

**-oOo-**


	4. Chapter 4 The Visitor

**Chapter 4: The visitor**

**-oOo-**

MIshima Zaibatsu that day has been very busy.

From reports coming from his soldiers to the allied companies that needed some support from them, Jin had quite some busy time. He was there, sitting at his office, merely checking the documents that had been passed to him. Actually they were just only about ONE subject.

"Hm, quite a bother, is it?" A woman with blonde hair, standing at one edge of the wall, reading a folder containing some files, went to talked to Jin without even looking at him. What had caught her attention anyway?

"…" Jin didn't answer, as usual to his bodyguard's question. He was only there, studying the reports that had been given to him. He flipped from one page to another, and when he's finished, he'll simply place it to the other side—along with the others that had been checked—and take another folder and open it to read it. This is what he had been doing ever since he and Lars had quite a favorable conversation.

…

**(flashback)**

Standing at foyer, there was only Lars, all alone and looking far ahead. His back leaned at the opened doorway, his arms crossed together, and his mind set somewhere far beyond the little party happening that day. He loved the quiet atmosphere there, and nobody could disturb him. He suddenly thought of being alone at some point, not because he's a loner and he's getting older. That's ridiculous.

He is there to talk to somebody, and that somebody is now coming down to the stairs in front of the hallway. Lars glanced back and smirked as he saw the jet haired man staring at him as he slowly came down the stairs.

"…" Lars, staying at that kind of position, didn't too his eyes off from Jin, who was wearing his usual snake-skin polo and trousers. Jin finally had reached the floor and went to approach him. He went beside his only uncle, leaning to the opposite side of the doorway. With him is a glass of wine, which he amusingly sipped first before looking up at Lars.

"Loner?"

Lars scoffed indicating that he was bothered and somehow disagreeing to his statement, mockingly going against it.

"Not anymore."

"Hm." Jin went to sip for another time his wine. After that, he placed his elbows to his bent arm which was against his chest, as he looked at the moon, shining right below them both.

It's not peculiar if both of them wanted to be alone at some point. Even for a charmer like Lars, he also has a side that he wanted to think over the things that he had been doing in his life especially what he has to do, like how will be execute to this young man his worries. Worries had him cut off when he decided to do so at their last phone call conversation.

Of course, if that is a bad thing though, it's not a good thing to tell somebody who is currently celebrating his wedding anniversary. But Jin was the one that asked Lars to do that.

"You know Jin; we could discuss this some other time…" Lars gently took from Jin with wine glass and drunk the whole wine containing it. He swallowed the whole liquid to his throat, feeling the heat generate inside, until he huffed a breath finally.

Jin wasn't that surprised about his action. "Blame yourself." Jin only stared at Lars, knowing that he drunk the whole wine in purpose, to gain him some courage at least. But for him, it was just stupidity and Lars is making him more and more impatient.

Ah, right, he murmured to himself. If he hadn't told—or make him feel—that something was going on, Jin wouldn't be itching this much. His bad. Even though he didn't directly told him, he made Jin sense something terrible.

"I guess I should." Still holding the wine glass, he faced Jin. "How long has it been Jin?"

"…" Jin looked at Lars in a stern way. "1 year, and almost 3 months?"

"1 year and 3 months since we haven't heard of the G-Corporation." He lazily glanced to Jin. "You must be also wondering if he's ever alive, or not, right?"

His impatience grew bigger and he narrowed his eyes down, staring at Lars coldly. Lars, on the other hand, kept his cool demeanor influence the atmosphere, even for this time only. He knew if kept on swirling these ideas from one hint to another, Jin will be furious.

"He's alive, alright." Lars went to place the glass wine to face to moon in front of his eyes. "But, as playful as a honeybee, we don't know where."

Jin made a huge sigh, massaging the bridge of his nose, tightly closing his eyes. Lars only kept on playing with the wine glass, with the moonlight passing through the glass to his face. His blue eyes went to glow like that of the bright skies in the morning.

"How long…" Jin said without looking up to him. "How long have you known about this?"

Lars inhaled before replying. "2 weeks ago. We got intelligence that he is currently resting at Ireland…

…but we don't really know about the rest." Lars, not looking at Jin, knew he is showing off that frown again to him.

"He was easy to track at first, but when my men went to the location that we had him located, he wasn't there. Rather deserted, we could say that he had known that we have tracked him and moved to another place." Staring at the glass, he viewed the reflection of the blue light from the moon.

"Like I said, as playful as a honeybee…"

"And it took you this long to tell me?"

"Jin, you have to understand." Finally Lars quickly glanced to Jin. "I know how happy you are today and bringing you such news will be—."

"Uncle."

Lars stopped talking as he heard some unusual tone and word uttered to him. He blinked as he finally got the message on his head and looked at Jin's faint smile painted on his face. DID he just call him uncle? None matters now, but it made Lars feel something heavy on his chest.

"Whatever happens, I won't let my father take away my joy." Saying it with a faint smile, Lars couldn't help but be amazed to him. He looked so peaceful, making his usual cold stare be warm even for a moment to Lars. His eyes were full of determination and hope, the one that Jin had lacked a long time ago.

Feeling like he was going to give in, Lars scoffed a breath as he turned his eyes away from him.

"Tch, you sure are a stubborn one, Jin." Lars changed his expression to a serious one.

"But please Jin…"

"_I suggest you keep your guard at all times Jin, especially Xiaoyu."_

"_Because you don't know when would the beast come out of his cave."_

Those were the words that had been planted inside Jin's mind, all along. Kazuya is alive. He is, he is alive indeed. It's confirmed, and the coward hid from Jin for more than a year. G-Corporation had gone inactive ever since then, and none of his intelligence coming from the reports would say if they are planning something behind their back. None of it would support the theory.

But there is one now.

"I hate reading paperworks…" Jin murmured and tossed the folder away from him. The blond woman, Nina, finally made a grimace to Jin as the tossing of a folder caught her attention. She didn't say anything, but only watched as Jin twirled his chair to face the glass wall, massaging his nose bridge.

The sunlight spread all over the city, and the light went to make a shadow at Jin's back. It wasn't one pleasing scenery after all since Jin could not offer a time to notice it is. His mind has been stressed and he has no time to read all the damn reports.

All of them are talking about one thing anyway.

"Jin…"

"…" From his shadowed figure, Jin showed a hint of turning his head slightly to see Nina. Wearing her usual black suit and high heel boots, she walked towards Jin, standing beside him, only staring at the city of dawn.

"Such beautiful city…" Nina went to utter out in of the blue. It is very typical of her to praise something in amusement. After all, she wasn't even amused of anything, not until now.

"It's quite an annoying day…"

Suddenly, the big door of his office opened. Nina and Jin both turned their heads to the lone soldier standing there. He entered the room and walked not far from his table. The soldier then saluted to them both. Jin twisted his chair to face his soldier and interlaced his hands as he placed his elbows to his table. Nina was there, standing not too far from Jin, as she also listens to the report of the soldier.

"Sir, we found nothing suspicious from the G-Corporation, sir." The soldier spoke in a sharp respected way as he told Jin and Nina the news. "The building was rather empty. We found few weaponries and different kinds of highly upgraded arms and missiles. But it's zero of populace, sir."

Zero of populace? No soldiers? No one besides from the weapons left stored at the building?

"We checked the office of their superior, nothing was found suspicious. It's clean."

Jin furrowed his eyebrows more, with his lower jaw hidden through his interlaced hands. Lowering his eyes, he somehow felt a mix of desperation and confusion. Why would they leave their weapons there? G-Corporation is left abandoned, but they are suspiciously hiding their weapons inside. What are they planning? And where are they? It's impossible that they were gone in a pop. After that battle they had against the G-Corporation, they discovered that many soldiers had fled one by one. It only means that they had left G-Corporation for good.

But those weapons.

Highly upgraded arms and missiles, tons of weaponries inside the abandoned building; it's left there in purpose. But what?

Jin turned a glance to Nina, in which by Nina though as a signal, she nodded and walked outside of the office. Glancing back to the soldier, he lifted his head and opened his mouth.

"I need more precise and sure intelligence, report to me immediately." It was an order. He said sternly looking at the soldier. Before leaving, the soldier nodded and saluted, as he twisted his feet and turned around to the door. While the soldier was walking, he picked up his phone and called a random number. It rang for a few moments before somebody went to answered it.

"Yes?"

"This is Jin Kazama; I need to meet you immediately at my office."

"You mean now?"

"…"

"…" Hearing such silence, the person sighed. "Alright, I'll be on my way now."

"Thank you." He hanged up and placed his phone inside his pockets again. Twisting his chair back to the window, he viewed the city of dawn with a cold stare. Thinking more about the report that his soldier had given to him, he couldn't help but smirk a little. He closed his eyes and rested his head at the back of his chair.

"Such cowardice, how unforgivable."

"HEY!"

Hearing somebody shout behind him, Lars sighed tiredly and lazily turned a glance to the white haired man, walking towards him, with a charming smile that resides in his face. Lars frowned, obviously getting tired of being called over and over again.

"What is it now, Lee?"

Lee Chaolan, wearing his usual white suit with a rose attached to it, stood in front of Lars and gave him a sandwich. Raising one eyebrow, Lars lifted his head up from the sandwich to Lee in confusion and annoyance.

"What is this?"

"Oh blunder; you don't know what a sandwich is?" As he huffed a breath, he smirked to Lee.

"OK, what do you want from me again?"

Lars had stayed at the Violet Systems watching for Alisa's upgrade. The sweet robot now gained for advanced technology than what she had before. Lars only stayed there for her, and Lee found it a bother and had Lars helping him. If he disagrees, Lee would definitely mock to him his age and his authority as his BIG OLD BROTHER.

And all that Lars does is mock him back on HOW OLD HE IS.

"Nothing much actually," Lee smirked, making Lars think suspiciously. "Tell me something about the current happening at the Zaibatsu now."

"You want me to tell you NOW? I have a meeting today." Walking at the hallway surrounded by robots working and people working, Lee followed Lars as he walked to the path of exit.

"Then summarize it to me then. You know I missed much of the events that had happened… especially," Lee walked in front of Lars, making him halt his footsteps. "…about that battle that had happened a year ago."

Staring at him blankly, he turned his head away and kept on walking.

"You just want to know our investigation about the G-Corp, Lee; has it caught your interest?"

Chuckling slightly, Lee went to follow Lars, walking behind him.

"I have heard that your nephew has successfully removed the Devil Gene, is that true?" Hearing Lee ask that, Lars raised one eyebrow as he looked at the ceiling.

"Well, yes, most likely, he did." He looked at Lee who was now walking just beside him. "It won't be successful if it weren't for the PIC that helped us."

"Are you sure?"

Lars stopped moving, his eyes intently staring at Lee. "What do you mean by that?"

From his unfazed façade, he quickly changed his mood and smiled to Lars.

"Oh it's nothing little brother!" He cackled and went rubbing Lars' hair for fun. "I'm just talking nonsense and messing up with you…"

Crumpling his mouth, he quickly shoved away Lee's hand and fixed his hair.

"You should know I work too much about my hair, Lee." Lee only smiled to him.

"Oh and before you go, I have a surprise to you." Lee went to motion his index finger, and gestured somebody behind Lars to come. Lars glanced slowly to see the person happily approaching them both. Seeing the petite figure, Lars widen his eyes slowly and gapped his mouth as if he was about to say anything.

"A…A…" Lars couldn't say it, and he was hardly the one to talk, frozen on his position. "Alisa?"

Tilting her head, and squirming her shoulders, the lovely android smiled to him sweetly, showing off her teeth and green eyes,

"Nice seeing you again Lars!"

Driving on his way, it has been a long time since he had Alisa beside him at the front seat while driving. Remembering his days when he was in a rebellion against the Zaibatsu, he and Alisa used to travel anywhere and go someplace to hide. That amnesia was so drastic; he even forgot who he was. Glancing to Alisa, who is usually looking at the window staring at the trees passing by, he instead met her eyes.

"Hm?" he said, as he noticed Alisa had been staring at him for a long time. Noticing this, he felt a slight awkwardness and heat started building up to his face.

"I-Is there something on my face, Alisa?" he then asked, as he quickly turned his head to the wheel. Alisa giggled as he sees Lars 'change color' again.

"You look funny when you change colors." Alisa giggled again at Lars' red and embarrassed face. Lars isn't used to be stared at for a long time, especially if it is Alisa. Meeting her green eyes to his blue ones, Lars totally suck at mere eye contact.

"I…what?" Lars went to clear his throat to fix that dry and hoarse voice he has before glancing to Alisa. "You mean me changing colors? I don't change color, chameleons do.

"Oh is that so?" The innocent android went to smudge her chin and thought for a moment. "According to my data, they do and humans don't, but…" she leaned to Lars' face. "You changed to red. Are you a chameleon, Lars?"

Having her frame near him, Lars almost jerked out and pushed the brake unintentionally. As the SUV halted unexpectedly, the cars behind him went swerving their wheels and beeped their horns to him. Some cars almost bumped at the back of the SUV, all because of Lars' 'careless' driving. People driving behind him went cursing some words to him, and all he does is wave his hand with an apologetic smile and murmur 'SORRY'.

Alisa had leaned back from Lars, watching him as he massage his forehead and sighed deeply. After such, he lightly opened his eyes and glance his head slightly to Alisa, who had her green eyes staring at him worryingly. By that he faintly smiled to her and leaned his back to his seat to relax.

"No, I am not a chameleon…" he said as he stares at nowhere, particularly to the sunset at the horizon. "But humans don't change color. We just happen to fill our face with blood because our heart pumps fast and it causes the flow of the blood speed a little." He turned a glance to Alisa, who has just heard a new data from him.

"Oh, so is it normal? How come I don't know about this?" Lars went to chuckle after hearing Alisa ask him that. He had thought of some possibilities; one is that she wasn't even built to notice some kind of reaction, or maybe Lee intentionally didn't put that information to her, so that she wouldn't know.

What a sly old brother.

"Hm, I would say it's normal, especially when you see something very attractive, or when you feel hot because of the weather. It has so many possibilities, and you'll see many of them."

Alisa giggled. "So you think I'm attractive Lars?"

"…?!"

Lars flinched and felt his heart pace fast again. Oh no, not this again. Glancing to Alisa, he again saw her beautiful smile and her figure gesturing how happy she is. Truly, he had missed her, even if he sees her EVERYDAY at Violet Systems. Ever since Alisa had been exploded to pieces a year ago after that war, Lars immediately seek help to Lee to fix her up again. It took a long time assemble her again, especially her data. She has been like his side-kick to anything.

Slowly grinning to her, his usual grin that he does that makes him look like a good man, he again saw that gorgeous grin at her face.

"Of course…" Alisa widens her eyes and clapped her hands in joy. Lars chuckled at her reaction and went to drive again back to the road. His SUV had made it driving to the highway until they passed at a road with the ocean on the view.

Glancing back at her while driving, Alisa had finally had her eyes set to the ocean at her window. Having a tint of satisfaction smile to her face, Lars turned his eyes back to the wheel.

"Want to visit Xiaoyu after we head to the Mishima Zaibatsu?"

Alisa turned her head to him. "Yes of course. I would like to see Xiaoyu again.

Dark skies started to appear, as the sun had set, disappearing before the crimson red sky, as Jin was there standing and watching. His arms were crossed, his eyes merely focused on the horizon and thinking so many things, flooding them inside his head. He sighed to calm himself from the slight stress, in which he shouldn't be feeling right now.

In his office, shadow went to stretch as the sun had finally gone. He was waiting for somebody and he knows it won't be long before Lars comes and talk about the recent report he had received from his soldier. Nina had been left to the research ward and took in charge of everything, and she was also asked to call somebody by Jin to come and VISIT his office.

He heard a door crack open and quickly glance his head slightly over his shoulders. A gold brown haired man, along with the pink haired android was standing at the doorway. He smirked as he sees the strange girl beside him, approaching him slowly until they have made it in front of his table. Lars had his hands hidden on his pockets, with Alisa walking behind him as if looking around the familiar room.

"Welcome back." Jin greeted to the fair maiden who was with Lars. Lars secretly observed Jin and his office. Something doesn't feel right, he thought. He then cleared his throat to catch Jin's attention to him.

"I hope you have a good reason for calling me on my way here…"

"Of course I do…" Jin then took a step to Alisa, who was only there looking at Jin. "I wonder if I could still command her through my voice activation."

"Why not find out?" Lars shrugged as if it was ok for him to let Jin maneuver some of Alisa's components. He doesn't even know if Lee changed some of her systems, he might have also added some and removed a few. Jin looked intently at Alisa's innocent eyes.

"Alisa, reboot and restart."

With a single command like that, Alisa turned stiff as a robot she is, staring at her commander. Lars sharply took a breath as he discovered that her usual systems haven't been changed. Alisa went to talk to syllables.

"Voice command recognized; Jin Kazama. Will be rebooting in 3, 2…1." Then she her systems changed as she went to restart. Jin only stared at her as Alisa said some terms of getting back her data, and suddenly she turned to face Jin.

"Welcome, Jin Kazama. Waiting for orders." Alisa only stood there stiff like a soldier, and Lars furrowed his eyebrows not knowing what Jin will do to Alisa.

"Jin, what are you doing?" he asked Jin, but Jin didn't answer and went to say another command to Alisa.

"Alisa, track Kazuya Mishima." He ordered, as Alisa went to gather information and a big hologram globe was shown from her eyes. It surround the almost the whole room, and Lars was only there standing. He doesn't have any idea that this will is the reason why Jin called him; for Alisa. But how did Jin knew about Alisa being fully fixed today?

It's probably that guy again.

He approached and stood beside Jin, who was looking intently at the hologram globe before him. Lars doesn't know what is going on with his mind today, but it is bothering him though. He's using Alisa again, and the last time Jin did is that he used her to sabotage him.

Scanning, Alisa took it for like some minutes before she could make the hologram globe disappear before their eyes and a single click of lights in her green eyes indicate that she is finished scanning information from the satellites around the world.

"Kazuya Mishima, result not found."

Jin narrowed his eyes more and closed his eyes. Even Alisa can't be used to locate Kazuya; he must have found a good hiding spot, though Jin. Kazuya may have found a way for him not to be located by such technology as advance as Alisa, and it sickens him. Thinking that Alisa might be the solution, he sighed and gave her his final command.

"Alisa, reboot and return to default setting."

Again, Alisa had shut down and after a few moments… she went back to normal.

"H-Huh?" she asked herself, noticing that she has been standing stiff and went to look around, from Jin to Lars, who was there left mesmerized. Letting out her innocent figure, the android only observed Jin's unsatisfied look and Lars' priceless surprise.

"You may go."

"What? Just like that?"

After such short and unexpected occurrence, Jin is asking them to leave. Lars found it an annoyance and furrowed his eyebrows as he took a step to Jin for an explanation. He was about to open his mouth, but then he saw something on Jin as he saw him looking back at him.

His eyes, he has seen them from anywhere. A long time ago? Maybe. His usual cold and deadly stare looking back at him had him frozen.

It almost looked like a devil's.

Lars relaxed his shoulders and took a step back as he nodded to Jin and walked off, holding Alisa's hand. Lars doesn't know why, but he understood that he has to leave. It's not like he is causing Jin's stress more, but he knows he is not the one that Jin needs today. He just called him to get Alisa come to the Zaibatsu. Alisa, walking along with Lars, somehow had a little confusion about what was happening but went along with Lars, until the door had finally been closed.

Only there, Jin sighed in frustration and massaging his forehead. He hasn't eaten anything yet, and he has to go home to his wife. But he can't let Xiaoyu know about what's causing his stress. He can't let Xiaoyu worry about, but he'll tell her of course in a meantime. Right now, this is will be his ground and stand along with it for a while.

"Stressed…?" said a mysterious voice in the dark room, making Jin stiffens and open his eyes. "You know, you should have let him say what he wants to say, Jin."

"Hm…" was all that he said and turned his glance to the person leaning against the other wall not so far from him. With his vision getting used to the dark room, he could see that person make a hint of smile to him.

"You sure want to work on your own, you—."

"That's not quite true…" Jin went to cut that person off, making that person stiffen a little, but immediately smirked and had her arms crossed.

"Of course, you wouldn't be calling me if you didn't…"

"I need you to go to Ireland."

"And who told you we will do that?"

"I just did."

That person sighed, but put out another chuckle because of Jin's stubbornness.

"You sure are a stubborn one, Jin Kazama. You haven't changed. What is it for me then?"

With that, from that person at the wall, Jin glanced to the window, with the moon and the city lighting up the dark room. Jin remembered that day, a year ago, it was the same scenery too, when he heard Xiaoyu was in trouble and THAT person needed his assistance with a deal. Sure enough, this person will only work if they have a deal.

"Go to Ireland and investigate there to—."

"Jin, we're not your dog…" a sigh went out from the mouth of that person and talked to him with a lazy tone. "I know you need this so much, but isn't it better if we put things off the swing for awhile? You're making it obvious that you are aware of them already."

Jin blinked, after her harsh first words after disagreeing to his request. He has asked her that like 'a dog' in which she is not. But putting things off the swing for a while? There is no time to be slacking off since that they have known that Kazuya has been confirmed alive, after a year he had been missing. That was cruel of her to ask that to him.

But what is she if she isn't that cruel?

"Fine…" Jin glanced again at the person resting at the wall. "We'll do things low and slow for a bit, but I am counting on you…"

"Tch… is this how you treat a visitor like me?"

"You are not a visitor… you are merely called here in purpose."

"Uh huh…" She only sighed and sat at his office chair, the only thing that Jin was allowed to sit. She then placed her feet at the table and combed her fringes, as she sighs in frustration, tilting her head up to the ceiling.

"You're still that chicken head I used to know; not thinking if his move is stupid or not…" saying that just to mock him and not to downgrade him, Jin went back at glancing to the window, not minding if she is there lazily sitting on his chair and had her feet placed above his table.

**-oOo-**

**AN/:** Hey guys, yes I have made some of my OCs comeback finally to the story, but I may add more of Tekken characters, like LEE CHAOLAN here, who had his first debut at my story. YEY! Now I have been thinking of adding another OC, and truly, I am getting off the hook from digging some ideas. This story might have long chapters though, because I haven't thought of this not so far, unlike THE TIME I PROTECT YOU, in which I have though for about 5 months before writing it. Sorry for late updates, especially at my other stories xD. I am having so much fun at RPing at Twitter, and my little pea brain is so little that it can't catch up with the stories that are supposed to be updated. Hell yeah, but don't worry, I'll try my best to update.

And to tell you the truth, this story might take longer than its first saga.


End file.
